


The Long Night

by afewreelthoughts



Series: My Words Will Be Your Light [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewreelthoughts/pseuds/afewreelthoughts
Summary: The red priestess spoke of the Long Night as though it would bring death and destruction, the triumph of the Others and the end of light and life itself. Satin listened to her words, he could not help it, the chanting of her devotees filled Castle Black, but he did not really believe them. For she would speak of every horror that could be visited on man, so many that he would grow to fear the sunset, and just then Jon would join him, they would shed Night’s Watch black, and nothing else would matter.





	The Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> ASOIAF Rare Pair Week, Day 5: Night // Day
> 
> I own nothing and make no money from this. Everything belongs to George R.R. Martin.

The red priestess spoke of the Long Night as though it would bring death and destruction, the triumph of the Others and the end of light and life itself. Satin listened to her words, he could not help it, the chanting of her devotees filled Castle Black, but he did not really believe them. For she would speak of every horror that could be visited on man, so many that he would grow to fear the sunset, and just then Jon would join him, they would shed Night’s Watch black, and nothing else would matter.

After the weeks they have spent together, at every mention of nighttime, Satin thought of kissing Jon's scars, Jon inside him, Jon's bare skin glowing in the firelight and a long night… well that would just offer more opportunity for everything they’d done and more. He knew they were in real danger, and that it made no sense to trivialize it, but the thought that some ancient magic was going to kill them all unless King Stannis… waved around a shiny sword?… was objectively more ridiculous. 

Satin watched the stars come out from beneath the furs on Jon’s bed. The builders had done what they could to make Donal Noye's quarters fit for the Lord Commander, but there were still gaps in the slats covering the window, just enough to see the stars on a dark night. King Stannis and his priestess often kept Jon late, and Satin took the opportunity to rest and keep his Lord Commander’s bed warm for him. His eyes had begun to close by the time the door opened and Jon entered with a gust of freezing air. He didn’t seem to notice Satin at first, merely stared ahead of him blankly, the door still ajar. 

"You’re late,” Satin said, to have something to say. Jon blinked and shut the door. 

He climbed onto the bed they shared without even removing his shoes and kissed Satin, hard and rough, licking deep into his mouth like he wanted to devour him. Satin clung to his shoulders and kissed him back. 

Jon had asked, the first time they lay together, what made him different from the men who’d taken Satin for a silver stag in Oldtown. 

“I asked you to,” Satin had said, his fingers ghosting along Jon’s ribs, “and…” he had hesitated then, “Those men wanted someone, just someone they could feel more powerful than, or an idea of a person they could buy and adore. I think you actually like me.”

“I like you very much,” Jon had said. 

Satin's lips felt bruised by the time Jon pulled away. His eyes had same hollow look they had when he entered.

"What is it?" Satin whispered. 

"What if it’s not enough?” Jon said, his eyes bleary and only half open. "What if all I’ve done won’t be enough to save us?” 

“Jon…"

“You don’t know if it will."

“No, I don’t.” Satin kissed the scars along Jon's cheek. “But I know that you’ve saved me.” 

Something changed between them, a shift in the air. Satin untied Jon’s cloak, but that was as far as he could get before Jon pressed him into the bed with another devastating kiss. Jon bit his lips and his throat and his chest, and Satin shook with the intensity of it.  

Jon pulled away, looking as though he had been splashed with cold water. "I’m-I'm going too far," he said, his finger tracing a bruise forming on Satin’s neck.

“Are you angry?”  _Are you taking it out on me?_ The thought made Satin’s stomach clench and reminded him of one customer in particular who worked at the docks and hated the merchant he worked for, hated him enough to pay to take that anger out on a boy who had nothing to do with it. 

“No.” Jon shook his head. "I’m frightened, Satin, I’m so scared…” He must have seen his fear reflected for just a second on Satin’s face, because he stroked his cheek and said, “I’ll stop, I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t like it when people are angry in bed. I know that's odd." 

“I’m not angry, I promise."

 

Satin reached up to kiss him, firm and reassuring. “Then I want everything you have to give,” he murmured in Jon’s ear. 

Jon tore away the blankets separating them. The cold licked Satin’s bare skin until he saw theJon was looking at him, ferocious hunger illuminated by the fire. Satin reached for the laces on Jon's breeches, and Jon reached for the slick ointment they kept on the table by their bed and in moments Jon was pressing him into the mattress, slowly pushing inside. The pressure and the fullness of it felt so sweet Satin wrapped his arms around Jon and held him close. Jon’s leather armor chafed at the insides of Satin’s thighs as he thrust. 

 

The roaring fire and Jon’s warmth above him and inside him made him forget the winter, forget the Long Night, forget that anything mattered beyond the man in his bed. He’d never felt that back in Oldtown, feeling so desired that it stole him away.

 

He hid his cries in Jon’s hair and against his mouth. “Jon, it’s good… it’s so good.”

Jon kissed him again, gently, before gasping against his lips as he came inside him. His hand stroked Satin one, twice, and then he, too, was swept away.

 

As Satin regained his breath, Jon discarded his clothes and pulled the covers over the two of them. They held each other as their heartbeats slowed, sweat drying on their warm skin. Through the small cracks in the window shutters, thin streams of moonlight cut across their bed.

 

"I imagine you’ll need to sleep," Satin said. “You’ve had a long day.” 

 

"I’m afraid of falling asleep. I don’t want to be alone with my mind,” said Jon. 

 

Satin kissed his throat. “Then it’s a good thing you don’t have to be.”

 

“You’ll stay awake with me?"

 

"I’ll stay awake with you until dawn.”


End file.
